Sotsugyou no Hana
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Yuihan menulis pesan kepada Takamina, sambil mengenang kenangannya dengan Takamina.. Isinya?


**Title**: Sotsugyou no Hana

**Summary**: Yuihan menulis pesan kepada Takamina, sambil mengenang kenangannya dengan Takamina.. Isinya?

**Disclaimer**: AKB0048 beserta staff itu milik Aki-P dan staff-nya

**Author's Note**: Warning-nya itu seperti biasa, hehe. Ayame-chan kena ide ini ketika ia mendengar lagu "Kibou no Hana" dari Not Yet. Ayame lagi suka sama Yuihan, makanya jadi begini :v

Oh iya! Di kasih tau dulu! Disini, Yuihan menganggap Taka sebagai senpai, dan ia sangat menghormatinya. Dan mereka dekat, kayak TakaYuu di fic Amnesia ka? daku :v

Err.. Sebenarnya bukan mau delay, tapi Ayame tidak bisa meluapkan semuanya dalam kata-kata T^T untuk RPG, sebenarnya konsep-nya udah ada.. Tapi malah jadi males ngerjainnya.. Inilah yang dinamakan "Writer Block" mendadak akibat ulangan. Jadi maaf yang udah bener-bener menunggu lanjutan Amnesia ka? harus delay lagi.. Maaf sebesar-besarnya!

Nee~ Ini One-Shot pertamaku di fandom ini :) Tanoshimi yo~

_Ayame Yumesaki's Present:_

"_**Sotsugyou no Hana"**_

_-Dunia ini itu indah bukan? Nee?-_

_Apakah ini yang disebut kesepian?_

"_Sorezore no madokara.. Aoi tsuki no nagame.._"

_Apakah aku ditinggalkan oleh yang lain?_

"_Daradara nagadenwa shinagara.. Nandemo..hanashita.._"

_Aku ingin mereka mengerti diriku.. Walau hanya sekali, walau hanya satu orang saja. Mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan dengan bebas.. Apakah karena aku berbeda?_

_Hanya dia saja, yang hingga saat ini mengerti diriku. Tetapi ia sudah meninggalkanku.. Tidak hanya aku, senpai-ku yang lain, mereka yang ia sayangi, mereka yang menyayanginya. Ia adalah orang yang penyayang, dan aku sangat menghormatinya.._

_Ini adalah surat yang kutulis dengan hatiku.._

~o~

Aku mendengar suara alunan piano dari ruang musik. Alunan yang membuatku terharu, nada ini, seperti nada lagu kelulusan sekolah kami. Sakura no Hanabiratachi. Ya, itu namanya. Ia memainkannya dengan nada cukup rendah dan itu sedikit lambat dari tempo yang kuketahui. Kenapa yang memainkannya begitu rendah?

Kakiku tergerak mendekat ke ruangan musik tersebut. Niat awalku untuk berbicara dengan Mariko-senpai akan kutunda. Aku terbawa dengan alunan suaranya. Siapapun yang mendengar suara musik ini pasti penasaran untuk mengetahui siapa pemainnya. Aku mengintip dari jendela.

Fitur gadis itu tertimpa cahaya warna orange sore hari. Yang kuketahui, rambutnya diikat satu dengan pita kecil. Bajunya, itu baju murid kelas 3 SMA kami. Aku penasaran siapa yang bisa memainkan piano itu. Setahuku.. Hanya Kojiharu-san dari kelas 3-C yang bisa memainkan piano. Tapi Kojiharu-san itu tinggi dan ia tidak menguncir rambutnya ke atas.

Lalu, siapa dia?

"_Sakura no hanabiratachi ga saku koro.. Dokoka de kibou no tane ga narihibiku.._"

Eh? Suara ini kan.. Suara yang sangat familiar untukku! Jika aku tidak salah.. Ia 'mungkin' adalah Takahashi-senpai dari 3-A! Dia adalah murid yang pintar, cantik, imut, manis.. Sayangnya agak pendek. Aku penasaran, apa yang ia lakukan disini.

"Takahashi-senpai?"

Permainannya berhenti. Ia melihat ke arahku. Untuk seketika..aku tidak tahu. Memang benar, itu Takahashi-senpai dari kelas 3-A. Tapi aku tidak ingat kalau ia memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik. Ditambah terpaan cahaya matahari sore yang membuatnya begitu manis. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa.. Tersipu malu! Ini pertama kalinya aku berkontak mata dengan salah satu idolaku di sekolah, Takahashi Minami-san!

Salah satu ciri khasnya adalah rambutnya yang berwarna hijau, yang selalu diikat satu dan dipasang pita disana. Itu yang membuatku mudah mengenalinya.

Ia sangat pandai dalam segala pelajaran, olahraganya sangat baik, suaranya juga sangat bagus! Dia adalah tipe gadis yang bisa bergaul dengan setiap orang. Aku, sangat bangga kepadanya. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya. Kata-kata yang paling kusuka darinya, "kerja keras pasti akan mendapat balasannya!", yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika pembukaan semester. Bisa berbicara dengannya, secara 4 mata..

Rasanya.. Seperti mimpi!

"Uh? Kau ini.. Dari 2-A ya?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"I..Iya! Aku.. Yokoyama Yui!" balasku.

"Yokoyama? Yoko..Yoko..Yokoyama Yui.. Yokoyama—Oh! Class-rep dari 2-A ya?" Mukaku langsung merah ketika ia mengatakan kalau aku itu Class-rep 2-A.

Memang kenyataannya seperti itu sih..

"I...Iya.. Yoroshiku, desu!" ucapku sopan.

Tapi ia malah tertawa.

"Ahaha.. Ahahahaha.. Yui.. Yuihan! Yuichan atau Yuihan?" tanya senpai kepadaku. Aku kebingungan.

"Uhmm.. Yuihan?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Yuihan!" ucapnya senang.

"E—Eh!? Ta—Tapi senpai.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kita kan teman!" ucapnya.

Aku terdiam. Memang aku ingin berkenalan dan lebih dekat. Tapi tidak sedekat..ehem..menjadi temannya. Namun aku tidak menolak. Bisa berteman dengan idolaku di sekolah ini, rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi! Aku benar-benar senang!

"Yuihan, kau suka menyanyi?"

"I—Iya, impianku adalah menjadi penyanyi solo, seperti original Yokoyama-san.."

"Aku akan memainkan satu lagu. Coba tebak ya?"

Alunan nada pelan. Kalau tidak salah, ini So Long! kan? Lagu dimana Original Watanabe-san menjadi center-nya. Aku diam, tetapi mulutku tidak bisa diam dan aku mulai bernyanyi dengan sendirinya. Senpai melihatku sejenak, tetapi ia masih melanjutkan permainannya. Lagu ini cukup menyedihkan, karena ini mengenai perpisahan kepada temannya.

"_Nee.. Doushite.. Sakura no ki tte setsunai no? Yagate chaite, yagate chitte.. Miageta no wa hana no sunadokei.._"

"Yuihan memiliki suara yang bagus!" ucap senpai senang.

"Ho—Hontou desu ka? (benarkah?)" tanyaku meyakinkan, dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari senpai.

"Yuihan, kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa mendatangiku atau.. Aku berikan e-mail-ku ya!"

Kami bertukar e-mail. Rasanya benar-benar seperti berada di sebelah teman akrabmu. Sejujurnya, temanku yang benar-benar akrab hanya Paruru saja. Tapi Paruru itu Class-Rep 2-C dan kami jarang bertemu. Karena itu aku memilih untuk diam. Tapi aku senang karena selain mengenal senpai idolaku, aku juga.. Memiliki teman baru!

Aku senang. Aku berharap semoga, aku bisa melanjutkan hal seperti ini hingga kelulusan nanti! Hingga kelulusan!

~o~

_**Selamat siang, Takahashi-senpai!**_

_**Ini aku, Yuihan. Temanmu, tidak, kouhai-mu yang mengenalmu 3 minggu sebelum kelulusan angkatanmu. Hari ini adalah H-1 menuju kelulusanku di kelas 3. Aku harap, kau bisa membaca surat ini. Walau aku tahu itu akan menyulitkanmu..**_

_**Nee, senpai. Aku teringat masa-masa lucu ketika aku menghabiskan waktu dengan senpai. Senpai memiliki suara yang manis dan sering menyanyi untukku. Aku sangat senang hingga tidak bisa tidur. Alunan suara dan lagu yang kita nyanyikan membuatku sulit tidur! Aku sangat senang, badanku tidak merasa lelah sama sekali padahal aku bergadang.**_

_**Menginap di rumah senpai, tidak seburuk itu! Aku senang tidur di sebelah senpai. Banyak hal yang kita lakukan. Kau juga memperkenalkanku dengan Oshima-san dari 3-A, Sashihara-san dari 3-B dan Kitahara-san dari 2-D. Kami sering berkirim e-mail. Semua karenamu. Jika bukan karena senpai, aku yakin aku tidak punya teman dekat hingga sekarang...**_

~o~

"Yuihan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Takamina pada Yuihan.

Yuihan terkejut, karena ia sedang menatap handphone-nya secara serius dan tidak menyangka kalau senpainya memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Takamina pun berbicara lagi.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Takamina lagi.

"Dari ibuku.." jawab Yuihan sedih.

Takamina merasakan hawa yang kurang nyaman. Kelihatannya, ada masalah keluarga. Takamina pun merangkul bahu Yuihan, tersenyum di dekatnya dan memeluknya perlahan, tapi pasti. Yuihan terkejut. Kemudian air matanya mengalir perlahan dan ia mulai terisak. Pasti, salah satu keluarganya meninggalnya, tukas Takamina dalam hatinya.

"Nenekku meninggal.. Takamina..san.. Nenekkulah.. yang membuatku kuat.. bertahan hidup sendiri...an.. Tapi.. sekarang.. dia.."

Takamina memeluk Yuihan dan mengelus bahunya. Ia mengerti lonjakkan hatinya itu. Ia sangat mengerti. Karena itulah, ia bisa melakukan apa yang ia lakukan pada Yuihan sekarang.

Umurnya, bukan tidak panjang lagi. Ia sendiri harus siap menghadapi segala resiko.

"Sudahlah, mungkin itu yang terbaik. Obaa-san pasti senang di alam sana.." ucap Takamina pada Yuihan.

Yuihan memeluk Takamina erat. Ia tidak akan pernah melepas pelukan itu. Tidak, ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Cukup dengan ayahnya ketika ia kecil, sekarang neneknya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan teman dan idol-nya ini. Takamina mengerti itu. Karena ia sendiri hanya punya sedikit waktu.

Waktu itu, 2 minggu sebelum hari kelulusan.

Seketika, Yuihan merasakan berat yang seharusnya tidak begitu. Kenapa begitu berat memeluk senpainya? Yuihan melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Takamina, dan ia terkejut! Senpai-nya, Takamina, mengalami demam mendadak! Yuihan sangat kaget dan membawa Takamina ke UKS.

Setelah berbicara sejenak dengan guru kesehatan, ia baru tahu kalau Takamina memiliki penyakit yang belum ada obatnya. Kemungkinan meninggalnya adalah sehari sebelum kelulusan. Yuihan menangis keras.

Senpai yang ia sayangi dan cintai, kenapa begitu cepat meninggalkannya? Mereka baru menjadi teman sekitar 1 minggu, dan 2 minggu lagi, mereka akan dipisahkan? Yuihan mendekat ke arah sang gadis cilik yang tertidur pulas. Ketika ia mendekat, sang gadis cilik pun membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah tahu soal rahasiaku ya?"

"Senpai.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata yang sesungguhnya?"

Yuihan gugup. Ia tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Sejujurnya, ia bahkan ragu untuk mempertanyakannya. Tapi ia harus mendapat kejelasan ini dari senpai-nya langsung. Kalau tidak, hal itu akan terus mengganjal di hatinya..

"Bagaimana ya.."

"Huh?"

"Bukannya mau berbohong.. Tapi.. Aku rasa, tidak penting juga membicarakannya kepada orang lain.."

"Selama ini, aku selalu sendiri.. Dan aku tidak bisa bergaul semudah Yuko.. Karena itu, aku menyembunyikan hal ini dari semuanya. Kecuali Yuko.. Ahaha.. Jangan khawatir! Aku tidak suka merepotkan semua orang. Jika aku akan pergi, lebih baik aku sendi—"

"Bukan itu! Bukan itu!"

Takamina cukup terkejut. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Takamina-senpai itu sangat baik.. Kenapa harus berbohong kepada yang lain? A..aku juga yakin.. mereka pasti peduli pada senpai.."

"Yuihan.."

"Aku.. mengerti! Aku mengerti senpai! Kita sama! Tidak ada yang mengerti aku, sebaliknya, aku mengerti mereka! Mungkin senpai tidak mengerti aku.. Tapi.. Aku ingin selalu..mengerti..mereka.." air mata leleh dari matanya.

Entah harus sedih, kesal atau kecewa, Yuihan menangis sekencang mungkin di dekat senpai-nya. Ia tidak tahu, air matanya keluar begitu saja. Tidak mau membebani, ia berlari sejauh yang ia bisa. Takamina melihat keluar, ia merasa, Yuihan mirip dengan seseorang.

Tentu saja, seseorang yang sangat ia kenal baik.

~o~

_**Semenjak hari itu, aku dan kau begitu jauh. Kita tidak berkontak, mengirim e-mail, bahkan bertatap muka saja tidak. Tapi aku mengerti, aku membuat hubungan retak. Itu sebabnya aku memilih diam.**_

_**Kita yang begitu dekat, jadi jauh karena kesalahanku. Tapi aku tidak pernah melupakan senpai sekalipun. Aku selalu melihat senpai yang bermain piano sendirian di ruang musik setiap selesai sekolah. Aku juga selalu mengikuti sampai ke rumahmu! Ahaha.. Aku minta maaf, karena menjadi pengintip mendadak!**_

_**Sampai akhirnya.. Senpai menyadari diriku yang mengintip selama 1 minggu berturut-turut..**_

~o~

"Yuihan! Sampai kapan kau mau mengintipku terus!?"

Senpai membentak dengan nada agak berteriak tanpa melihatku di depan rumahnya. Aku juga sih yang salah.. Aku mengerti itu, tehe. Bagaimana ya.. Aku sendiri, belum pernah masuk (melihat sih sudah semenjak 6 hari yang lalu) ke rumahnya. Melihat rumah megah itu membuatku tersipu dan tidak sadar diri kalau aku mengintip. Takamina-senpai melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum manis. Seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya secara dekat, senyum manis dan kuat seperti saat itu. Aku menyukai hal itu.

"Kurasa, yang kau lihat adalah rumahku, bukan aku" ucapnya, tepat.

"Go—Gomenne.. Bukannya aku mau mengintip.. Aha.."

"Sebelumnya.. Gomen.."

Aku terkejut, kenapa ia minta maaf?

"Seharusnya, minggu kemarin, aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh.. Kalau kau mau masuk, boleh saja!" ucapnya menawarkan.

Aku tinggal di daerah agak menengah ke bawah, jadi masuk rumah mewah.. Sudah pasti aku terima!

"Tadaima.."

"Maaf menggang—gu? Disini tidak ada siapa pun!"

"Aku kan tinggal sendiri.." ucapnya santai.

"Huh!? Orang tua macam apa yang membiarkan anaknya sendirian di rumah padahal sedang sakit!" balasku kesal. Tapi senpai hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ya.. Orang tuaku juga tidak tahu kalau aku sakit.." ucapnya pelan tapi santai.

EHHHHHHH!? Ja—Jadi.. Takamina-senpai.. Disini.. Tinggal di rumah ini.. SENDIRIAN!? BAGAIMANA BISAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? Aku terpaku, terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Benarkah? Sendirian? Jangan bercanda!

"Bi—Biayanya?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Kalau yang itu, sebenarnya dari uang SPP sekolah" balasnya.

SPP?

"Huh? Kau tidak tahu? Aku mengambil jalur beasiswa, aku tidak perlu membayar SPP. Walau begitu aku terpaksa berbohong.. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan hal tersebut pada mereka, hanya saja, aku tidak suka membebani itu kepada mereka.. Aku harap, mereka bersabar 1 minggu lagi.. Tehe.."

Satu fakta yang kubingungkan dari ucapannya: Kenapa ia menyembunyikannya dari orang tuanya sendiri?

"Mungkin seharusnya mereka tau sesuatu ya.. Aha, saat aku benar-benar sekarat, aku akan menelepon Yuko dan memintanya mengambilkan obat. Yuko tinggal 3 rumah dari rumah ini"

Aku terkejut. Jadi YUKO-SENPAI juga ORANG MENENGAH KEATAS!? Banyak fakta yang tidak ingin kuketahui hari ini.. Dan kepalaku.. Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan kepalaku yang malang ini..

"Ahaha.. Kau mau ke kamarku?" tanyanya pelan. Aku mengangguk pelan juga.

Kami melewati sebuah taman kecil untuk menuju ke bangunan kecil. Kelihatannya ruang kamar dan rumahnya sendiri terpisah. Maksudnya, aku juga kurang mengerti. Tapi sepertinya, nenekku pernah menjelaskan kenapa ada rumah yang dipisah. Apa ya.. Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan baik!

"Wah..! Bunga sakura!" ucapku senang. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bunga sakura secara dekat. Aku penasaran kenapa ada bunga sakura disini.

"Aku yang menanamnya.." ucapnya tersenyum.

"Kirei!"

Aku menikmati pemandangan disini. Begitu indah! Tapi kalau sendirian menikmatinya kan tidak enak juga..

"Aku selalu berkata pada orang tuaku, jika aku meninggal, aku ingin ketika bunga sakura ini mekar.."

Eh? Aku melihatnya sejenak, mencoba mengerti maksud perkataannya. Apa maksudnya ia ingin meninggal di rumahnya atau yang lain? Aku melihatnya kebingungan, sangat kebingungan. Tapi ia tersenyum seakan tidak ada masalah.

"Mereka akan tertawa sedikit dan berkata, kau tidak boleh meninggal lebih dulu dari kami. Tapi nyatanya, aku memiliki penyakit aneh ini lebih dari 3 tahun dan aku selalu berkata, ya, tentu saja. Tapi waktuku tinggal 1 minggu, dan aku tidak tahu apapun lagi.. Ahaha.."

"Aku teringat sebuah lagu.."

"Sakura no Shiori kan?"

"_Sakura no hana wa.. Mirai no shiori.._" kami bernyanyi sambil duduk di dekat bangunan satu lagi. Melihat bunga sakura itu sangat menyenangkan!

Aku senang, melihat bunga sakura dengan seseorang yang sangat kusayangi. Aku berharap, hal ini bisa terus berjalan!

_Tidak, ini adalah minggu sebelum kelulusan.. Hal yang sesungguhnya.. Baru dimulai.._

~o~

"Eh? Takamina-senpai tidak masuk sekolah semenjak 2 hari yang lalu?" tanyaku terkejut.

Ini adalah 2 hari sebelum kelulusan dan tidak ada balasan e-mail sama sekali. Aku mencoba pergi ke rumahnya tetapi tidak ada respon. Kemana dia ya..? Aku bertanya kepada tetangga di dekat rumahnya. Tapi sama, tidak ada respon yang kuinginkan. Akhirnya, aku bertanya pada Yuko-san. Dan responnya sedikit.. Sedih..

"Yuko-san.. Takamina-senpai tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku perlahan.

"... Dengar aku baik-baik.. Yuihan.." ucapnya padaku sambil berbisik.

"Takamina.. Dia tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi sampai kelulusan nanti.." ucapnya sedih.

Aku terdiam. Apa maksudnya?

"Takamina.. Dia..dia.. Dia memasuki masa koma..!"

Aku terkaku. Tidak dapat berkata apapun. Ke—Kenapa bisa? Dia masih baik-baik saja kok 2 hari yang lalu. Aku kebingungan. Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir begitu saja, sama seperti Yuko-san. Aku menghapus air mata itu, berpikir kalau aku akan menengoknya nanti.

"Yuko-san, Takamina-senpai di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, ia di rumahnya.. Rumahnya terkunci. Kalau mau kesana, kau harus memanjat" ucapnya sedikit facepalm. Daku juga facepalm.

_-Beberapa waktu kemudian-_

"Sialan! Kenapa dia jadi cewek bego banget sih!?" ucap Yuko-san kesal.

Jelas saja, sakit malah pintunya dikunci.. Tapi bener juga sih :v Kalau misalnya ada yang nyusup gimana?

Walau maling biasa manjat sih.

"Yang penting kita sudah masuk, ayo ke kamar senpai!" ucapku sedikit bersemangat.

Kami berlari ke kamar Takamina-san. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk melihat senpai. Aku berharap ia tidak apa-apa, hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya saja. Kami melewati taman favoritnya, dan Lucky! Kami menemukan ia duduk di dekat pohon sakura yang masih mekar dengan baik. Aku dan Yuko-san melihatnya dari jauh, tersenyum pelan. Sepertinya, ia menyadari keberadaan kami.

"Huh? Kalian berdua, bagaimana bisa masuk?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Manjat, kagak kenapa-napa malah dikunci pintunya! Aneh!" balas Yuko-san agak kesal.

"Ah.. Aku malas keluar makanya pintunya kukunci.. Hehe" balas Takamina-senpai.

"Kenapa senpai tidak ke sekolah?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Uhmm.. Keadaanku masih tidak terlalu baik, jadi aku tidak diizinkan ke sekolah.. Karena itu aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah" ucapnya tersenyum.

Kami facepalm. Ya sudahlah, yang penting dia baik-baik saja. Kami diantar olehnya ke pintu depan rumahnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti yang kusukai.

Tanpa sadar, kalau itu saat terakhir aku melihat senyumnya.

Kenapa aku bicara seperti itu?

Kejadian ini terjadi 2 hari setelah kami mengunjungi Takamina-san. Tepat hari ini, sehari sebelum kelulusan, ia menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk tidak ke rumahnya hari ini. Ya, aku sendiri bingung kenapa. Aku diminta untuk membantu komite persiapan kelulusan untuk menyiapkan tempat dan lain-lain.

"Yui-chan! Bisa kau bantu aku sebentar?"

"Yui-san! Barang bawaanku terlalu berat, tolong bantu aku sedikit..!"

"Yuihan~ Tolong atur posisi bangkunya yaa!"

Aku kelelahan.. Jelas saja! Kalau tidak kelelahan, namanya bukan manusia! AHH! Bad Luck :'( Tapi aku harus melakukannya, semenjak aku sendiri anggota komite.. hehe.. Argh! Cepatlah selesaiii!

"Yuihan! Gawat!"

Aku menjatuhkan bangku yang kupegang sedaritadi. Apa..Apa? Berita itu tidak benar kan? Aku mencoba mempertanyakannya kembali kepada yang memberitahuku (Kitahara-san) tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Mulutku membeku, badanku terasa mati rasa. Tidak mungkin, ia berbohong kan?

**Takamina-san..**

Ia dinyatakan meninggal pada pukul 8 pagi barusan.

Pada saat itu.. Aku menerima e-mail darinya untuk hari ini.

Dan itu adalah e-mail terakhirnya untukku.

Aku tidak yakin kalau yang mengirimi e-mail tersebut adalah Takamina-san sendiri.

Aku berlari menuju handphone-ku di tas yang kuletakkan tepat di dekat dinding tempatku berdiri. Aku membaca e-mail tersebut baik-baik. Mungkin saja ada maksud lain selain "jangan datang ke rumahku hari ini ya.." dan aku tidak menyadari kalau ada lanjutannya.. Tepat di bawah sekali..

Ini.. Bahasa apa?

_merci pour tout, je suis heureux  
__J'espère que nous pourrons__rencontrer à nouveau_Kelihatannya ini bahasa Prancis.. Tapi apa artinya? Seingatku, Paruru bisa bahasa Prancis. Aku berlari dan menghampiri Paruru yang sedang mengatur kursi di sebelah sana..

"Paruru, bisa kau terjemahkan kata-kata ini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tumben.. Kau belajar bahasa Prancis?"

"Tolong! Ini penting!" ucapku serius.

"Hummm.. Sebagai ketua panitia, aku akan membantumu tapi tolong lanjutkan pekerjaanmu setelah ini ya!" balasnya.

"Ha—Hai.. Hayaku! (Ba—Baik.. Cepatlah!)" ucapku tidak sabar.

"Iya.. Ini.. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.. Aku senang.. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.. Seperti pesan orang mening—Yuihan, ini e-mail siapa? Yuihan! Kau mau kemana!? YUIHAN!"

Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi sejak saat itu. Hanya 1 hal yang kulakukan. Aku berlari, hingga menuju tempat yang seharusnya tidak kukunjungi, karena ia melarangku.

~o~

"Apa tujuanmu kemari nona?" tanya dokter kepadaku.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan senpai-ku.."

"Nona, kau tidak boleh masuk untuk saat ini, kami sedang memeriksa korba—"

"DIA BUKAN KORBAN!"

Aku melihat dokter dan suster itu terkejut. Ya, kenyataannya, ia meninggal di rumahnya saat ia benar-benar sedang sakit. Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk!? Kenapa!?

"Maaf, dia adalah kouhai-ku"

Suara ini..

"Yuu—Yuko-san.."

"Kita bicara sebentar.."

_**Senpai penasaran apa yang kami bicarakan? Ya, ia mempertanyakanku soal isi e-mail yang kau kirim. Dan aku shock, ternyata yang mengirim e-mail itu dari Yuko-san! Kecuali kata-katanya, yang tersembunyi itu. Ia mengatakan, yang satu itu dari kau. Aku terkejut, bahkan hampir pingsan.**_

Aku sedikit berlebihan kah? Aku berharap tidak..

Untuk beberapa saat, sekitar 1 minggu semenjak pertemuan terakhirku dengan Yuko-san, aku mengunjungi makam milikmu, sekedar untuk melihat-lihat dan menenangkan pikiran. Ya, semenjak kami sudah menyelesaikan semester terakhir dan semester awal di kelas 3. Aku masuk ke kelas 3-A, dan memilih tempatmu yang akan kutempati selama 1 tahun.

"Ohayou gozaimasu.."

"Ohayou, ara, kau ini Yokoyama Yui-chan kan?"

Yuihan menengok. Ia kebingungan, tapi mereka terlihat.. Berbeda.

"Hai, ano.. Anda ini siapa?" tanya Yuihan balik.

"Ara, aku temannya Takamina, dari kelas 3-B, Itano Tomomi. Aku ingin memberikanmu ini"

Ucap Tomochin sambil memberikan Yuihan sebuah surat.

"Aku temukan itu di laci mejanya ketika sedang berberes sebelum kelulusan. Ia menulis itu, kelihatannya sudah cukup lama ia menulis itu" tambah Tomochin seraya menerima tamu lain.

Yuihan membuka isi surat itu, dan ternyata.. Itu adalah..

_Yuihan! Ini aku Minami~  
Aku teringat kalau kau pernah bilang kau ingin menjadi penyanyi bukan?  
Aku harap, kau mau menyanyikan lagu yang kutulis ini.. Tehe.._

Judul lagu itu, Beautiful World. Yuihan kebingungan dan melihat liriknya, membuat hatinya luluh dan menangis. Tepat disaat itu juga, air mata yang ia tahan selama seminggu terakhir keluar begitu deras. Hujan pun turun membasahi bumi dan Yuihan, dengan hatinya yang sedih, berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat yang seharusnya ia kunjungi sejak tadi.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, sang kertas tidak basah sedikit pun.

"_Yuu..yake ga..taiyou daite.._"

Hujan turun lebih deras.

"_Hiru nol tanimani ochite yuku.._"

"_Potsu..potsu to akira ga..tomoru_"

"_Ie no naka ni kimochi ga aru yo.._"

Tomochin, Kitarie, Paruru dan Yuko melihat Yuihan dari jauh. Mereka seharusnya tidak terlibat jauh dengan Yuihan, atau melihat Yuihan yang bersedih seperti ini. Tapi cepat atau lambat, Yuihan tetap harus mengetahuinya bukan?

"Yui-chan.." panggil Paruru._  
_  
"_Hayami sugite.. Nitsu matta yoru wa  
Doa wo shime..reba..hitori..ni naru  
Demo ookina..yane no shita ni wa..  
Anata wo aisuru hito ga iru.._"

"Paruru, biarkan dia tenang.. Kita harus ke sekolah untuk mengurus kelulusan yang tertunda kan?" ucap Tomochin sambil memegang pundak Paruru dan membawanya pergi.

_**Tsuki no mawari ni nijiro no kumo  
Sekai wa konna ni utsukushii  
Kyou no anata ga namida wo koete  
Itsuka kagayakimasu you ni.. Good Night**_

Yuihan menghentikan tulisannya. Ia melihat ke langit, sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan apa yang ia tulis. Tapi melihat ke langit membuatnya berdiri dan berlari sejauh yang ia bisa.

"_Nemuritsuku mukuna manazashi  
Dekiru nara towa ni mamoritai  
Demo sore wa tabun muri na no..  
Anata ga miru sekai wa hiroi_"

Lagu yang ia rekam beberapa hari yang lalu itu bersenandung ria di kota. Yuko melihat tv terdekat, yang menayangkan MV video Beautiful World. Yuko terdiam dan menontonnya sejenak.

_**Yume no naka de jiyuu jisai ni  
Habataiteiru tsuyoki tamashi  
Wasurenaide sore wa shinjitsu  
Anata wa itsudemo jiyuu na no..**_

_**Aku sangat senang menulis surat ini. Aku harap senpai bisa membaca surat ini, tehe. Aku sangat senang!**_

Semoga, kita bisa bertemu lagi ya!

Yuihan melipat kertas tersebut seperti sebuah pesawat dan melemparnya ke langit. Lalu ia berdoa dan melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah, tidak sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat, sangat mirip, dengan Takamina.

"Gomennasai Onee-chan! (Maaf, kakak!)" kata gadis itu setelah menabrak Yuihan.

"Ii.. Siapa namamu?" tanya Yuihan.

"Aku.. Arisawa Shiori-desu! Salam kenal, Onee-chan!" ucapnya sopan.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku mau bermain.. Onee, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu!" ucapnya imut.

"Huh? Lagu apa itu?" tanya Yuihan penasaran.

"Kata Okaa-san, Beautiful World yang dinyanyikan Yuka-san bagus untuk anak-anak juga~~" jawabnya.

"Oh, ayo nyanyi sama-sama!"

"Onee-chan tau lagunya?"

"Yap! Ayo nyanyi sama-sama!"

_**Kinmokusei ga kaze ni yureteru  
Sekai wa konna ni kanbashi  
Asu no anata ga tsuyo ga kanaraba..  
Tada sore dakede..**_

"Suara Onee-chan bagus!"

"Eh.. Arigatou!"

"Jaa~ Matta nee! (Sampai jumpa!)"

Shiori masuk ke rumahnya, dimana Yuihan berbelok menuju ke rumahnya juga. Dan ia pun terbawa sejenak.

Bukankah itu rumah Takamina-san?

Ya, sudahlah..

Yuihan melewati bunga sakura di depan rumah Takamina itu. Bunga ini, bunga favorit Takamina-san. Juga adalah bunga kelulusannya dari dunia ini. Aku harap, bunga ini akan tetap mekar hingga Yuihan lulus. Dan Yuihan meneruskan perjalanannya pulang.

**Arigatou.. Good Night..**

**Author's note**:  
OWATTAAAA!  
Cerita galauku yang ke-2 (kalau gak salah)  
Endingnya aneh ya~

Lagu yang dipake disini ada:

Awal: Omoide no Hotondo – Takahashi Minami & Maeda Atsuko  
Tengah: Sakura no Hanabiratachi ~Maeda Atsuko Ver~ - Maeda Atsuko + So Long! - AKB48 + Sakura no Shiori - AKB48 (Combo lagu galau)  
Akhir: Beautiful World – Uchiyae Yuka

Lagu galau SEMUAAAA~  
Yap, selamat menikmati ya :) Minna~~


End file.
